yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Nightmares Attacking/Yuna and her friends take the risks
Here is how Yuna and her friends fought the Nightmares the first time in An Equestrian Tail. All of a sudden, Yuna woke up with a dangerous sound and Bill's evil laugh. The Journals are glowing as a sign of warning. Princess Yuna: Snowdrop, Snowdrop, Wake up! Snowdrop: (woke up) Yuna? What's going on? Princess Luna: It's the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher, They're back! They're looking for the Journals! Prince Isamu: (crying) Princess Luna: Shh, It's okay, Isamu. Mama's here. (to Solarna) Solarna, Go and get Sharon. Princess Solarna: Yes, Mother. The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher are send to invade all of Equestira. The Robot Probes are attacking. Nightmare Rarity: (wicked laughing) Equestria will be ours once and for all once we get the Journals to rule the entire universe. Bill Cipher: I couldn't agree more, Nightmare Rarity. Nightmare Moon: And all shall bow before our wrath. King Sombra: And this time, No Pony will stand in our way. Yuna and Snowdrop were about to go and get their friends as they got the Journals for safe keeping. Princess Luna: Yuna! Stop! Princess Yuna: We got this! Hiro: Yuna! Snowdrop! Come back! But too late, They went out to get their friends. Outside, Yuna and her friends and close friends were gathered. Connie: Yuna! We came to see what happened. Dipper Pines: What happened!? Emmet Brickowski: What's going on?! Alexis: What's happening? Princess Yuna: The Nightmare Family are back! Snowdrop: They're on to us! Dollar Fancy: How're we going to stop them?! Time Line: Accord to my observations, It'll require the bloodline of those who posses the Elements of Harmony from within. Snowdrop: The Journals are what they're after. Princess Yuna: This is where we come in! Jim: Yuna! Wait up! Wyldstyle: Wait! What about the guardians? Alexis: They'll be here. Armor Bride: Come on! They charged to go and stop Bill and the Nightmare Family. Soon, The foals begin to fight as the Ninjago Team and the Heroes of Chima keep watch on them at all cause. Nya: I hope Yuna and others makes it! Lloyd Garmadon: As long as we keep watch, They will. Princess Yuna: Hey you! Nightmare Moon: Princess Yuna! Nightmare Trix: We knew you would try and stop us! Princess Flurry Heart: We came to stop you all! Bill Cipher: Are you kidding me! Princess Yuna: It ends now! Princess Black Hole: Do you think you have what it takes to do about it? You're just a puny alicorn princess! Bill Cipher: What're you gonna do about it!? Princess Yuna: (lost her temper, gets upset and enraged) Princess Skyla: Yuna, Let it go! Princess Flurry Heart: Too late! Gideon Gleeful: She's about to explode! She angrily cast a spell and begins to release the jungle kings' spirits. Princess Yuna: You will not harm anypony! (cast a spell) The spirits of the jaguar, lion and tiger started attacking the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. Bill Cipher: We're out of here! Cerberus the Nightmare Train: This is only the beginning, Princess Yuna! The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher retreated. Princess Yuna: (trembles) This was a crazy thing I did. Finn McMissile: How're you doing this, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I don't know. Yuna was confuse at what spell she did. After Yuna and her friends took the risks, The families came. Princess Luna: Yuna! We were so worried! Are you alright? Princess Yuna: I'm okay, Mama. Snowdrop: We're fine. Hiro: At least you're all safe after the fight. Princess Sharon: Don't ever scare us like that again. Princess Yuna: Aunt Celestia, That spell came out of nowhere. I didn't mean.... Princess Celestia: Yuna, My niece, It's alright. I understand. But I want you to know that you have to learn to cast that spell wisely. Only use it for the right possible moment, Understand? Princess Yuna: Yes, Aunt Celestia. Princess Celestia: Good, At least you and you're friends are safe. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225